The present disclosure relates to a property securement device with a retractable cable and, more particularly, to a vehicle mountable personal property securement device with a retractable cable and a safety port operable to control free rewind of such cable.
Cables and locks may be known for assisting securement of personal property. For example, some cable and lock solutions may be used to secure a bicycle, motorcycle, camping gear, etc., to a large, heavy, and/or immovable object. Some of these solutions may be understood to use a cable of given length, weight, and/or diameter dependent on its intended use. For example, a long and heavy cable may be used to assist, e.g., securement of a kayak to a large object such as a tree.
In some circumstances, however, when a long cable may be incorporated together into a given spring-driven or auto-rewind solution, certain risks, as recognized herein, may be presented to a user or person(s) staying nearby during some of the spring-driven retrievals.